1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to golfing and, in particular, to a method and apparatus capable of managing golf related information that was obtained in: part by using impulse radio technology.
2. Description of Related Art
A relatively small number of golf courses today use some sort of positioning system that provides a golfer with a rough estimate as to the distance a golf ball is located from a golf pin. Unfortunately, the traditional positioning systems do not provide the golfer with much more information other than this rough estimate as to how far the golf ball is located from the golf pin. Of course, the golfer would like additional information while playing golf that the traditional positioning systems are unable to provide.
A vast majority of traditional positioning systems utilize Global Positioning System (GPS) based technology. Unfortunately, due to the physical constraints and power requirements of GPS based technology most of the GPS units must be mounted on a golf cart instead of being hand carried by the golfer. Thus, when the golfer is not allowed to drive the golf cart next to the golf ball then the already rough approximation of the distance from the golf ball to the golf pin is made even less accurate. Because, the golfer must now add or subtract the distance the golf cart is away from the golf ball to or from the distance indicated by the traditional positioning system.
One of the physical constraints of GPS based technology is the relatively large size of GPS units which often include GPS electronics, memory, logic, a R/F transceiver and a battery. Today InFOREtech and VXT are two companies that are marketing mobile GPS units for use in golf. However, neither of these mobile GPS units are small enough to be conveniently carried by a golfer. In addition, these mobile GPS units only provide the golfer with a, rough approximation of the distance between the GPS unit and the golf pin or green.
Moreover, the golf cart-mounted GPS units are basically an all or nothing proposition. For instance, if the golf cart breaks down the GPS unit is out of commission, and if the GPS unit breaks down the golf course is not likely to take the golf cart out of commission so the golfer will not be able to use an operable GPS unit. In addition, the golf cart-mounted GPS units only work on golf courses that use golf carts. Thus, the golf cart-mounted GPS units offer little flexibility to the golfers and the golf courses.
Another problem with GPS units is that they suffer from certain well known inaccuracies attributable to atmospheric alterations and an inability to communicate with GPS satellites through trees and buildings. Selective authority was a governmentxe2x80x94controlled way of making GPS based technology inaccurate for defense purposes. Even though government controlled selective authority has been eliminated, GPS has inherent inaccuracies which must be offset, for use on a golf course, with a correction signal received from a base station located on the golf course or from another satellite. However, GPS units that receive this correction signal still generate an inaccurate measurement that may be off 5 or more meters and the golf pin may be off the same thus doubling the potential for providing the golfer with an inaccurate distance. To date there is nothing that can be done to compensate for atmospheric alterations which are an inherent problem with GPS based technology. Moreover, GPS based technology suffers from a highly unreliable infrastructure because GPS units require that at least two separate signals be received at all times to remain operable.
Yet another problem with GPS units is that they provide a very limited amount of information to the golfer and only the golfer. The information generally provided to the golfer is a rough approximation of the distance between the golf ball and the golf pin, which is usually of interest to the golfer and of no interest to the golf course or anybody else for that matter.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method, system and apparatus capable of obtaining and providing a variety of golf related information to a wide range of users including, for example, golfers, golf trainers, golf businesses and golf course personnel. In addition, there is also a need for an apparatus having the aforementioned capabilities that can also be packaged in a handheld unit that is easily carried out on a golf course by a golfer. These needs and other needs are solved by the method, system, and apparatus of the present invention.
The present invention includes an apparatus, system and method all of which overcome the shortcomings of traditional positioning systems by utilizing impulse radio technology to obtain golf related information that can be used by one or more users. For instance, golfers may use the golf related information to help them make informed decisions while playing golf on the golf course. And, golf trainers can use the golf related information associated with a golfer to help that golfer to improve their game. In addition, golf course personnel can use the golf related information to help manage and increase the profitability of the golf course. Moreover, golf businesses can use the golf related information to help them verify the accuracy of advertising claims made by their competitors. These are just some of the uses and advantages of the present invention.